


【良堂】离婚了为什么还要撒狗粮（ABO）（十四）

by wjm199092



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjm199092/pseuds/wjm199092





	【良堂】离婚了为什么还要撒狗粮（ABO）（十四）

周九良的逼婚大招就是奉子成婚，虽然他搞不定孟哥，但他可以搞大他的肚子！  
周九良提前剪破了家里所有的安全套，扔掉了所有的避孕药，万事俱备，就等发情～  
算着日子快到了，周九良起了个大早，看孟鹤堂还在睡梦中，不忍心叫醒他，便独自先去了趟小园子，帮孟鹤堂把队里的事务安排好。  
开车回家的路上他接到了孟鹤堂的电话。  
“九良～你在哪儿～”孟鹤堂的声音带着难耐的情欲。  
这也太巧了，他一出门，孟哥发情期就到了，周九良赶紧安抚他：“先生，我在回来的路上了，马上就到。”  
“你快点！……呜呜……我难受……”孟鹤堂已带了哭腔。  
这哭音听得周九良心都疼了：“客厅抽屉里有备用的抑制剂，你要不先喷点？这样能好受些。”  
“我不要～”孟鹤堂哭得更委屈了，“我有alpha，我不要抑制剂，我要我男人！”  
听着爱人的渴求，周九良恨不得立刻插翅飞回家中，将他的omega好好抱入怀中疼爱：“我就快回了，你再等等我。床头柜里有上次买得小玩具，你先用它解解馋。”  
孟鹤堂急切得翻身去拿抽屉里的自慰棒，以往这小玩意儿都是九良拿来挑弄他的，如今要他自己动手，真是既羞涩又不顺手。  
调整了许久才好不容易将自慰棒插入了穴内，抽弄旋转，却仿如隔靴搔痒，越搔越痒。  
“不行～它太小了～不够不够～九良，我要你～我要你～我要你的东西来插我～”  
这句话让周九良全身的血液都涌入了身下，在牛仔裤包裹下的炙热已坚硬到了极致。周九良一脚油门踩下，他现在只想立刻回去释放自己的欲火，满足他的小妖精。  
可偏巧回家的必经之路上有一条火车铁轨，此时正好有火车开过，来往车辆禁止通行。周九良低声咒骂了一声，却也无计可施，只能等着火车开过。  
耳机里孟鹤堂难耐的哭声与喘息越发清晰，听得周九良百爪挠心。  
“孟哥，你把眼睛闭上，想象着我就在你身边。正压在你身上，抚弄着你的耳垂、你的锁骨、你胸前的茱萸和你身下的炙热。你的身后不是那冰冷的自慰棒，而是我，是我的火热正进入着你的身体。”  
周九良说话的同时，也闭上了自己的眼睛，他已没有办法再忍受这蚀骨的欲念了。解开皮带，拉下裤链，放出身下的猛兽。手指拢上自己的性器，脑中想象着他孟哥娇俏的模样和紧致的后穴。  
“嗯……孟哥，我好热，你好紧～”  
“九良～给我～再深一点～再用力一点～我要～”  
语言刺激着感官，凭着爱人的声音与脑中想象的画面，快感逐渐积聚，手下的动作也越发的急速。  
“啊～啊～九良～再快一点，再快一点～我……我快到了！”  
“先生，等我一起～我越来越硬了！”  
几乎是同时到达的一声：“我要射了！”  
一场酣畅淋漓的语爱落幕。

omega的发情期又岂是一根自慰棒就能解决的，没有alpha的进入，任何的助兴玩具都不过是将情欲推向更深层而已。虽刚泄过一次，可孟鹤堂丝毫没有感到满足，后穴反而是越发的空虚难熬。  
终于等到心心念念的人推门进入，孟鹤堂急切得坐起，伸手将刚进门的男人一把拉到床上。四肢紧紧缠绕住九良的身躯，仿佛一个溺水者紧抓着生命最后的氧气，贪婪得吸吮着。  
“这么猴急吗？！”周九良轻笑着。刚射过一次的青年，不急于进入正题，反而起了逗弄之心。  
“九良，给我，我要～”身下的小人儿扭动着身体，急得红了眼眶。

“要我干什么？先生，你不说清楚，我怎么知道该如何满足你？”  
“要你操我！九良～快点～操我！”  
孟鹤堂皮薄，平时怎么哄都不愿说的荤话，如今脱口而出。周九良觉得自己的身心都得到了很大的满足。  
孟鹤堂见他迟迟没有动作，终于等不及了，伸手就去解他的皮带。  
“急成这样？好～满足你～”周九良被他急切的可爱模样逗笑了，发了善心帮他一起扒自己的裤子。  
脱光了后还假模假样的套上了个早被自己剪破的安全套。  
一切准备就绪，开操！  
虽早已是操熟了的领地，但每次进入都有新的体验，捅入的那一刻，紧致的包裹感让周九良爽到头皮发麻。  
带着情欲的声音在孟鹤堂耳边响起：“宝贝，你真紧～早晚有一天死在你身上。”  
孟鹤堂使坏得又夹紧了些，绞得周九良呼吸一滞。  
拍了孟鹤堂的屁股一巴掌，周九良恶狠狠得低语：“你死定了！”  
说完便开始又快又猛的抽插了起来，孟鹤堂知道了厉害，开始哭着求饶：“慢一点～我错了我错了～放过我～我不行了～”  
周九良丝毫不打算放过他，一副想将他干死在床上的架势，在一波又一波的攻击下，两人同时攀上了顶峰。  
直到被射入生殖腔的高潮余韵过去后，孟鹤堂才惊觉自己好像被套路了。  
“周九良，你大爷！”  
周九良讨好得用脑袋蹭着孟鹤堂的肩：“我带套了，只是没想到质量这么差，居然破了。”  
嘴上这么说着，身下的肉棒却还留在孟鹤堂的穴内，堵着生殖腔的入口，不让精液流出。  
“哼！”孟鹤堂泄愤着薅了一把周九良的钢丝球。  
“孟哥，没事儿，我一会儿给你去买避孕药～”  
周九良的这句话没有实现，因为接下来的三天，除了拿外卖和上厕所洗澡，他就没让两人下过床。  
干了三夜三夜，他就不信弄不大他孟哥的肚子！  
小崽子，冲鸭！你老爹的幸福就靠你了！


End file.
